This application relates to a unique clip which allows the alignment of a plurality of bricks.
It often becomes difficult to properly align and position a plurality of bricks as they are placed to build a wall in a brick structure. When a wall extends for a relatively great distance it is difficult to ensure that the forward faces of each of the bricks are properly positioned relative to each other. Also, it is difficult to ensure that each brick is properly positioned relative to each other such that they lie in the same vertical plane.
The use of alignment clips to ensure proper alignment of a plurality of bricks is known. The clips are used in groups of two, with a line extending between the clips. The lines ensure that the bricks are in a proper attitude relative to each other as a workman builds a wall.
One example of such a prior art clip is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,806,290. In this patented device, a clip includes a top face, a front face, and a rear face. The front face includes a central slot which receives the line to align a plurality of bricks. A pair of ears are formed on the top face to secure the line to the clip. The ears and center slot are all centered on the center axis of the clip. The line must thus extend through a tortuous path from the center slot and around the ears to be secured to the clip. When a force is applied to the line such that it taunt between two adjacent clips, the force may be misdirected on the clip since the line extends through the tortuous path at a plurality of angles. Further, the forward most of the ears extends over the center notch and the line may become tangled.
Further deficiencies in this type of prior art clip are experienced with regard to the securement of the clip on a brick. The prior art clip typically has a smooth front face, and may slide along the face of the brick. This would be undesirable, since a relatively strong force is applied on the clip from the line extending between two adjacent clips. The prior art clips may slide on the brick once this force was applied.